


Hell on Earth.

by TwilightsEssence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Bloody, Dark, Graphic Violence, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Yaoi, dark themes, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsEssence/pseuds/TwilightsEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The torn old shirt fell to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time posting up anything on this site. I'm sorry for any mistakes and misspellings, I don't have a beta to look over my work. Sorry again. Let me know what you guys think! :)

_Rip. Rip. Rip_. – The torn old shirt fell to the ground.

            “Stop! Please!” Cried a **_desperate_** voice.

_Rip. Rip. Rip._ – The worn out pants joined the shirt.

            “No! Don’t do this!” Cried a **_scared_** voice.

_RRRIIIIIPPPP……_ \- Slowly orange boxers were about to join the others.

            “No! I don’t want this!” **_E **y** es_** **_watering_**.

            “ **Shut up**.”  A **_dark_** voice answered.

            “No! Please don’t do this!” Cried an **_innocent_** voice.

_Slap!_

A **_cry_**.

            “ **I told you to SHUT UP.**” A **_whimper_**. “ **This is going to happen whether you want it to or not**.”

            “Please, no! HELP! Someone please help me!” The voice **_screamed_**.

_Slap_. Followed by another **_bruising_** _slap_.

            “ **No one can hear you**.”

            “No… No…. No!” The abused **_kept crying…._** _over_ and _over_ again.

A **_harder_** _slap_ , **_another_** harder _slap_ , **_another_** _slap_ , _slap_ , _slap_ ….. **punch**.

            “ **Shut the  Fuck Up**.” The abuser **_demanded_**.

            “….Why?” a weak question asked as a few **_tears_** _**escaped**_.

A body _thrown_ against a wall, _pinned_ there.

            “ **Why? You want to know why?”** The **_dark_** one, **_unbelieving_**.

 A **_whimper_** passed **_bruised_** lips.

            “ **What was that?  Huh!? I don’t understand bitch! Speak in a human dialect**!” **_Heated_** , **_dark_**.

            “Y-ye-yes…”

            “ **‘Yes’ to what?!”  **An **_angry_** voice answered.

**_Another_** **_whimper_**. “Y-yes,” a **_sniffle_** “I w-want  t-to kno-know w-wh-why…W-why a-are y-yo-you do-doing th-this to m-me?” A trembling voice asked.

**_Dark laughter._ **

“ **Why…Why!? Because! Don’t you understand!? YOU ARE MINE! My belonging! No one’s else! My pretty, pretty, pretty pet.” **A **_possessive_ ** voice answered.

“N-no! I’m- I’m not p-propriety! Nor a-am I a-a-a p-pet! I-I’m a hu-human be-being for crying out l-loud! I’m not yours!!” The **_terrified_** one yelled as he was _trying_ to _escape_ from the **_demented_** **_one_**.

A **_growl_** was the only _warning_ the **_pinned_** one had before the _attack_ , but he could do **_nothing_** to prevent it from happening. The **_dark_** one grabbed the said “ ** _pet_** ” and _banged_ him against the wall _making_ the “ ** _pet’s_** ” head _hit_ the wall, _hard_.  The “ ** _pet’s_** ” vision _doubled_.  Black marking _appeared_ all over the “ ** _owner_** ” as he _began_ to _beat_ on the **_pinned_** one. _Slap_ , _punch, knee, punch, slap, kick_ , and so on and so on……. **_Screaming_** was heard, **_screams_** of **_pain_** that were **_slowly_** **_die_** away. Until only the sounds of _thumps_ of **flesh** _beating_ **flesh** was heard for the most part then … ** _near_** **_silence_** …... Hard **_gasps_** of breath were taken and **_echoed_** through out the area. Just about barely heard **_whimpering_** sounds was head from the now **_crumble_** **_form_** of the “ ** _pet_** ” on the floor. The gasper **_towering_** over the **_pathetic_** form.

            “ **Hn… not… mine… you say… well**.”

 The **_towering_** **_one_** said in between gasps. He then bent over the form and _reached_ for the **_object_** _around_ the abused one’s **_neck_**. The “ ** _owner_** ” _grabbed_ it and _jerked_ the **_younger_** one up on his feet again and _shoved_ him against the **_wall_** once more. One hand **_still_** **_on_** the **_object_** while the other, **_cupped_** the boy’s **_face_**. **_Forcing_** him to **_look_** upon his **_abuser_**. Tears were spilling out of pained filled eyes.

            “ **This collar…** ” He tugged it hard. “ **This scar…** ” He licked the fist size scar that was on the young one’s chest, a gift from a pervious battle between two. “ **and this seal, this binding seal.** ” The hand that was gripping the boy’s collar now moved towards his lower back, 2 inches above the tail bone covering a red and white fan with chains surrounding the fan and connected to the handle. “ **Are all the signs of who you belong to, my fox.** ” The older one began licking the younger one’s cheeks, trying to show some twisted sort of comfort. Between licks he kept repeating “ **Mine. All mine**.” The licks became harder then switched on and off with sucking as the started to move towards the boy’s neck.

            “….N-n-no….” A weak sob answered to the claim of the possessiveboy.

            **“Dobe,…”** suck  **“…my...”** lick **“…sweet…”** nip **“…little…”** lick **“…dobe…”**  The hand that had cupped the captive’s chin was now holding the captive’s hair on the back of his head making the boy be forced to bare his neck more.

            **“Little fox…Why do you … fight me?”** All sucking, licking, and nipping stopped. The dark black eyes now looking intensely into frighten sky blue eyes.

            “P-p-please…let-let me g-go…” The voice so frighten, so sad, yet had a small amount of hope to it. Hope that the possessive boy would give in for once.

Yet, it was not to be so.

            **“Let you go…”** Disbelief was heard.

**“Let you go?”** The disbelief was slowly turning into anger.

            **“LET YOU GO!”**   Furry was heard and seen coming from the dark one.

 Silence.... It ruled until…Laughter….Insane laughter was heard echoing. Followed by red eyes with black pinwheels spinning.  The laughter continued as two hands reached for the smaller boy’s neck. Slowly they tighten their hold on the neck.

            **“You want me to let you go?”** Mad laughter **“After all the trouble I went through to get you here? And the things I got for you? Like the pretty little collar.”**

Gasps could be heard. Gasps for air.

“ Sa…Sa…su…ke…..le-let …g-go….”

            **“No, Naruto. I will NEVER let you go! You ARE MINE! No one is allowed to see, speak, or touch you unless I wish it so.”**

Pink battered lips were now tinted blue. The jerking body was now becoming limp. The boy’s vision was going dark…Then, the tight grip on his neck was loosening. Airflow was returning to his lungs.  He began to cough, expelling out carbonated air. Sky blue eyes fell half closed in relief of receiving oxygen once again.

Turned on by the flushed panting pinned body, the dark on fully pressed his body against the weaker one. Feeling something very long, huge, and hard, horrified eyes opened wide looking into the red and black cold eyes. They were filled with amusement and if not mostly lust. A dark deep lust that seems willing to swallow the weaken blue eyed boy up.

            **“Now, my little kituse. I think it’s time for us to play. Yes, time to play with my little play thing.”** He said softly.

Slowly the blond shook his head ‘no’ repeatedly.

            **“No, no? Still you fight me? Fighting is what got you all of these lovely little markings on your, sorry I meant, my body. You belong to me, your body, mind, your soul. It’s all mine. It’s no matter, I’m planning on making more marks on you.”** He gave a quick kiss on the cheek and nibbled on his ear.

            “Sa…Sasuke? Please-”  A soft, drained , scared voiced was interrupted.

            **“Uh uh, it’s Master or Master Sasuke to you dobe.”** A kiss is planted on the other check.

            “Sa-” The boy tired again.

            **“Do you want me to hurt you? I don’t, not much anyway. I don’t want to hurt you this way, but if you keep defying me. I’ll have no choice but to put you in your place, love. Again and again and again. Do you want me to hurt you?”**

            “No-”

            **“No what?”**

            “No…don’t make me, don’t make me say it.”

            **“No what dobe?”** Anger was beginning to tint the voice.

He looked away in shame for a quick moment, being forced to say what’s against his free nature. He tried to stop the sobs that were trying to escape.

            “N-no, ma-mas-master.”  

**“Good.”** A kiss was placed on his busted  bloody lips. **“Love, it’s time to play. Shall we go to our bedroom?”**   He smirked at the boy.

As he picked up the fox up bridal style, Naruto closed his eyes in defeat excepting his new fate. His fate to be forever bound to this mad man. A man whom he thought truly loved him, whom he loved with all his soul. The man he loved was not here. He was buried deep, maybe forever, within this fiend holding his mostly naked body, walking down an unfamiliar hallway, in unfamiliar land, toward an unfamiliar door which led to an unfamiliar room. This room which will become very familiar, the only thing that will be familiar to him. The room had a bed, bathroom, chains which he will be shackled to, and other lovely toys and straps that will be used during their ‘play time’. This room of Sasuke’s sexual fantasies and Naruto’s hell on earth.

As they entered the darken room only lighted with candles, Naruto open his watering eyes and watched as the door closed and locked with a loud click making everything truly real to him, he zoned out trying to escaped this reality. Sasuke put Naruto gently onto the bed as if he was some kind of priceless china doll. Then he grabbed one of the chains attached to the bed and use to as a leach by putting it on the collar. The close sounding click drew his attention to Sasuke.  The fox boy began to shake with fear and the sobs that he tried to stop early were bursting out now with the tears pouring down his already wet different colored cheeks. Sasuke watch the younger one on the bed, his arousal grew stronger seeing his possession’s apprehension and attention on him.

            **“Beautiful.”**  He whispered as he reached for the young one’s hair to pet.

Naruto flinched as he thought that he was about to be hit once again. Sasuke just smile, a sweet smile. It would have been breath taking to the blond if he hadn’t seen the lust and sadistic look in those red and black cold spinning eyes.

            **“Let the game begin, pet.”**

 


End file.
